The Best Wedding Ever
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: This is going to be my take on if Rachel and Finn ever got married and spending there life together... This is a happy and sad story hope you enjoy its long 16 pages on my word and its mostly i think its my best story... please no hate comments ok i tried my best on this


This is a story i just came up with today mostly following Rachel and Finn's life after getting married its happy and sad hope you enjoy this its really long 16 pages on my word :) its the longest story i have written i hope you guys like it ^^

Rachel was pacing back and forth in the dressing room inside the huge church in New York she was saying to herself "this is really happening I'm married the man of my dreams." She couldn't believe it Carole came into the room and saw her pacing back and forth.

"Sweetie what's wrong you look like you're about to start a rut in the floor. "Oh Carole I'm just so nervous." "Oh sweetie don't be nervous your marring my son he is perfect for you and he loves you with all of his heart." "Well of course I know that." Carole walks over and helps her fix her dress and Emma walks into the room and starts to fix up her hair. Rachel takes a deep breath and looks at herself in the mirror and she is sunned of how beautiful she looks. Emma and Carol both lay a hand on her shoulder and say are you ready?

Rachel shakes her head and they do final touch ups before its time to head into the church for the big moment. Down the hall where Finn and Mr. Schue and Burt. Finn was so happy he swears he can feel his mouth about to freeze into a smile from smiling so much he couldn't believe this day was finally happening. They had tried this before but it didn't work but now years later and finally all done with high school and in New York today was the day. Mr. Schue and Burt come over and help him get into his tux and cleaned up and Finn looks at himself in the mirror and Mr. Schue says "Finn you look snazzy" "thanks Mr. Schue I cant believe this is happening finally I'm married the girl of my dreams. Mr. Scuhe and Burt both smile at him in the mirror and they lay a hand on each of Finn's shoulders. Burt puts a white rose in his breast pocket and Mr. Schue asks, "are you ready" yes I think I am as they exit the dressing room and head to the main room.

Finn walks down the aisle with everybody starting at him Kurt shows him thumbs up and so does everybody else from the Glee club. He smiles at them and winks once at the altar he stands frozen like a statue and watches the door as the music starts to play.

Everybody stands as Rachel enter's the room with Carole and Emma and Sharon behind. Emma was the flower girl she was tossing around random pink and red rose pettles and some landed on Kurt and he laughed. Rachel looked at her dad's and they both smiled at her and she smiled back. Finn put out his hand as Rachel neared closer to him she took and Finn wrapped his arm around her waist, as the pastor was about to tend to the vows.

The paster began to speak

"Today we honor Finnegan Christopher Hudson and Rachel Barbara Berry."

Do you both have vows you would like to speak. Rachel and Finn both shake there heads and Finn pulls out a piece of paper "I'll go first" Rachel turns to him and looks up into his eyes as he reads.

"Rachel when I first met you back in High School I thought you were a little crazy (the crowd laughs and so does Rachel) we had our ups and downs with breaking up and fights but we always came back and now we are stuck like glue. You are my star Rachel and its never going to die out me and you are going to be bright forever."

"You make me happier than I ever thought I could be and if you let me I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way. I love you as he smiles at her.

Rachel smiles back and he sees a tear slip down her face as he rubs its away with his thumb Rachel holds on to his hands as she reads out her vow to him

Finn well when I first met you I was grateful to meet you as you saw me as a star and not some crazy girl (Finn smiles) you picked me out of all the cheerleaders and other beautiful girls in school. Quinn and Santana smirk in the crowd and Kurt shushes them.

So I came up with this little poem for you

I love it when you run your fingers through my rugged hair,

I love it when you get jealous because other boys will stare,

I love it when you call me beautiful and compliment me so,

I love it when you seem so confused as if you don't know,

I love the way you stare at me and look into my eyes,

My heart gets so heavy and deep that all the time just flies,

I love the way you kiss me so gentle you lips so calm,

I love the way you hold my hand and rub your fingers against my palm,

I love it when you wrap your arms around me the way that I felt,

When you stare me down and hug me tight I just want to melt,

I love your beautiful smile everytime I see it I want to faint,

Your laugh is so soothing it heals me like you're a saint,

I love the way you whisper to me when someone is nearby,

I love it when you say sweet things that make me want to cry,

I love the way you look at me with that cute little puppy face,

It seems as if you are so sad or simply out of place,

I love the way you are so confident in everything you do,

But most of all out of everything I love you for being you!

Finn smiles and he also has tears in his eyes after hearing Rachel's pome. The pastor then asks them to turn back towards him and says, "do you have the rings" Mr. Schue comes up and hands them both the rings to the pastor. The pastor hands the ring to Rachel to put on Finn's finger and Finn does the same to Rachel. The pastor says I know pronounce Mr. and Miss Hudson you may now kiss the bride. Finn takes Rachel into his arms and gives her a big long kiss as everybody in the church woos and claps for them. They turn back around and every keeps clapping.

Finn puts his hands up and everybody sits back down and he says "I have a song that I would like to sing to Rachel. Rachel smiles and watches as Finn goes over to the mic and announces the name of the song

Rachel this song is for you it's called 3 words by Cheryl Cole

I met a guy at the club (Glee Club he ads in)

I let him know I'm alone

I let him know I'm in love

I met a girl at the bar

I let her know where you are

I told her you are the love of my life and

One day you gonna be my wife and

We are gonna have some babies together

I told him you are the man of my dreams

You saved me from drowning in the streams

I know we're really gonna last forever and ever

It was those, three words that saved my life

It wasn't complicated

Wasn't premeditated

It wasn't underrated

Boy I'm so glad you stayed and

It was those three words that saved my life

It wasn't complicated

Wasn't premeditated

To you I'm dedicated

So just go ahead and say it

I love you I love you

You are the love of my life my life

I love you I love you I love you

You are the love of my life my life

You know you're holding my heart

Can't nothing tear us apart

You know I'm so in love with you

Can't nothing tear us apart no

I said, i l-o-v-e y-o-u

I'm so into you girl

She said m-e-t-o-o

It's obvious I'm so into you boy

So why don't we (we) hold (hold) on (on) for (to) love (love)

Through the ups and downs never let go

Holding on forever never let go

It all started with three words that saved my life

It wasn't complicated

It wasn't complicated

It wasn't complicated

It wasn't complicated

Baby those three words that saved my life

I love you I love you

You are the love of my life my life

I love you I love you I love you

You are the love of my life my life

Rachel was crying at the end of the song and everybody was clapping and the girls had tears in there eyes after the show Finn got up and bowed and took Rachel's hand and started to walk out the church everybody followed throwing rice and rose petals.

Rachel and Finn headed into the limo and took the drive to central park where the party was being held Kurt had everything planned for that he told Finn and Rachel he was going to be in charge of the after party and they agreed for him to be in charge.

They didn't know what Kurt had done for the party as he was keeping it secret. Once arrived at the park it was a beautiful scene with a yellow and red carpet and a huge dance floor and flowers everywhere and a huge table with various foods and a cake as big as big can be. Kurt outdid himself.

The afterparty was amazing once everybody was there and settled in it was time for cutting the cake. Finn and Rachel stood on each side of the cake as Finn cut into it he took a bit of frosting and put some on Rachel's nose. She laughed and did the same to his nose. After cake it was time for the bride and groom's first dance the glee club were the DJ of the party and for the first dance they sang I've had the time of my life from Dirty Dancing.

Now I've had the time of my life

No I never felt like this before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

'Cause I've had the time of my life

And I owe it all to you

I've been waiting for so long

Now I've finally found someone

To stand by me

We saw the writing on the wall

As we felt this magical fantasy

Now with passion in our eyes

There's no way we could disguise it secretly

So we take each other's hand

'Cause we seem to understand the urgency

just remember

You're the one thing

I can't get enough of

So I'll tell you something

This could be love because

(CHORUS)

I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

'Cause I've had the time of my life

And I've searched through every open door

'Til I found the truth

And I owe it all to you

With my body and soul

I want you more than you'll ever know

So we'll just let it go

Don't be afraid to lose control

Yes I know what's on your mind

When you say:

"Stay with me tonight."

Just remember

You're the one thing

I can't get enough of

So I'll tell you something

This could be love because

(CHORUS)

'Cause I had the time of my life

No I've never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

'Cause I've had the time of my life

And I've searched through every open door

Till I found the truth

And I owe it all to you

*Instrumental*

Now I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

Never felt this way

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

Cause I had the time of my life

And I've searched through every open door

Till I've found the truth

And I owe it all to you

cause I've had the time of my life

No I've never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

After the party it was time to head back and pack up and get ready for the honeymoon Burt and Carole had pitched in and got them a two-week vacation to Paris one of Rachel's places she has always wanted to visit.

Once home and packed the next day they were headed to the Paris. Rachel and Finn headed to Rachel's room and snuggled into bed with each other and the door was silently shut with a swift kick from Finn's foot and a do not disturb sign on the door.

The next morning they are all packed and ready for Paris. Kurt drive them to JFK and they both say their goodbyes and head inside the airport and get their tickets and everything to get ready for the flight to the city of love. Hours later they arrived in Paris and head off and get to their hotel and get settled in.

An hour later they decided to head out for dinner they find this little restaurant called Le Meurice it was beautiful they had a wonderful meal and after dinner they deiced to go on a night tour of the town. There was a night bus a double Decker bus tour where you could sit on top and see all the lights and everything with music playing in the background.

They got on the bus and only a few couples were up they were escorted to a table and had fine wine and some dearest while a violin player came over and started playing music.

Finn took Rachel's hand and kissed the top of it. "I'm so glad to finally be with you Rachel." "I am to Finn" as she squeezed his hand and smiled at him. After the tour it was getting late so they grabbed a taxi back to the hotel and called it a night. Rachel snuggled up to Finn in bed and laid on his chest listening to his heartbeat while Finn stroked his fingers though her hair and kissed the top of her head. Soon Rachel was out and Finn gently reached over and switched off the light and fell asleep.

The next day they were going out for a tour of the town during the day shopping and out to lunch and even going to see the Eiffel tower. Rachel woke up to Finn softly snoring she woke up and watched him sleep for a few minutes and smiled. She gently rose from bed not trying to wake him up. She sneaked out of bed and headed into the bathroom and started to run a shower. Finn woke up from the sound of the shower and he also heard Rachel singing. He smiled and got up and made some coffee and waited for Rachel to be done in the shower so he could go next. A few more mitunes pass and Finn hears the water turns off and Rachel comes out with a towel wrapped around her waist and her hair to. "Oh good morning love as she sees Finn sitting on the bed sipping at his coffee. Morning love as Finn walks over and kisses her deeply. Shower is all yours Rachel says. I made coffee. "Thanks" Rachel says as she pours herself a cup and walks around the room gattling up clothes and stuff for there day she goes with a pink shirt with a black skirt and boots. Finn heads into the bathroom and hops in the shower also singing. Rachel smiles and fixes up her makeup and hair waiting on Finn to be done so he can freshen up and after all that they head downstairs for breakfast in the lobby.

After breakfast they whistle for a taxi and head into town and deiced to do some shopping. They head to this store called Beau Travail. Rachel buys this beautiful dress Finn asks her to try it on and she does. He stares at her when she comes out and Rachel laughs and says "Finn your going to catch flies." Finn laughs and says, "sorry you just look beautiful." "Thank you Finn" Rachel says. She buys the dress and Finn has a special idea up his sleeve for that dress.

After shopping for three hours and bags later of random stuff they head over to

La Cordonnerie and had a wonderful lunch. After eating they deiced to go see the sights first they saw the Eiffel Tower and then over to Château de Vincennes it was very pretty Rachel took like over 100 photo's.

It was starting to get late so they headed back to the hotel for dinner and then after there food settled they deiced to head down to the pool area and they relaxed in the pool it was almost 3 in the morning but they were wide awake and no one was around. So they had the whole hot tub to themselves. Finn whispered into Rachel's ear and she laughed and slapped his shoulder and says "are you sure we could get caught." Finn winked at her and said, "it's three in the morning I don't think we will." So with that they made out in the hot tub for the first time ever Rachel felt like she was in heaven and was madly in love with the man she loved with all her heart.

Fast forwarding a bit it was getting almost time for them to head back to New York so Finn had one more night planned to be extra special. He was going to take Rachel out to this very fancy restaurant and dance hall and spend the last night in Paris at the Eiffel Tower and watching Fireworks.

The morning of there last night in Paris Finn woke up Rachel and said "hey love wake up I got a surpize for you." Rachel wakes up and wipes her eyes and says, "what is it?" Finn hands her a ticket for two to the restaurant Restaurant Le Meurice and firework show. Rachel eeps and tackle hugs him on the bed. Finn laughs and kisses her deeply. This is the restaurant Rachel was dreaming of dining at and seeing fireworks from the Eiffel Tower was one of her dreams. "Finn you make me the most happiest girl right now." "Anything for you Rachel I love you." "I love you to" as she kisses him again.

"Well go get freshens up we got some sightseeing to do before we have to go to the restraint tonight." Ok Rachel says as she heads out of the bed and brushes her hand over his cheek and kisses him one more time before headed into the bathroom and taking a quick shower and freshening up. Finn gets dressed and freshens up to and for half the day they spend in town just going to random shops and other places to visit.

It was time to head over to the restaurant and they headed inside and Finn said "table for two under the name Hudson." The usher looked at his list and said "oui tout de cette façon, monsieur" (yes right this way sir).

Finn and Rachel said Merci and followed the usher he said in French "le serveur sera juste avec vous" (the waiter will be right with you). Finn said Merci and started to look at the menu thank goodness it was in French and English he was so glad he took French class in school Mr. Schue did Spanish but he taught some French to his students also. The waiter came by and said in French Bonjour, que puis-je vous demander de boire (Hello, what can I get you to drink).

Finn said "nous allons prendre une bouteille de champagne votre bien"(We will take some of your fresh champagne." The waiter bowed his head and headed back to the kitchen and fetched two wineglasses and a bottle of champagne.

The waiter came back and set the wine glasses down and poured them both some champagne and left them alone to enjoy the drinks and also to decide on what they wanted to eat. Finn held up his glass and said a toast to a long wonderful life together. Rachel clinked his glass and said likewise and took a sip of her drink, as so did Finn. The waiter came back and asked "Avez-vous décidé de commander quelque chose?" (Have you deiced on what to order) Finn says "Oui, nous avons" (Yes we have) they both decided on having Beef Bourguignon. The waiter bows his head and says "Très bon choix, je reviens tout de suite avec votre commande." (Great Choice I'll be right back with your order).

A few minutes go by and the waiter comes back with there meal and Finn and Rachel dig in. "This is amazing said Rachel". "Yes it is" said Finn. After eating and stuffed Finn pays and tips the waiter and the waiter bows and says "au revoir" (Goodbye). Rachel and Finn says it back and head outside and grab a taxi to the Eiffel Tower to watch the fireworks. There is a viewing area where guests can come and sit and watch so Finn and Rachel find a spot and cuddle up next to each other and watch the fireworks.

After the fireworks it was already 1 in the morning and Finn and Rachel were still wide awake. They head back to the hotel and Rachel strips of her dress only clad in bra and undies and Finn heads out of his dress shirt and strips of his pants and only clad in his boxers they deiced to cuddle up in bed wide awake. Rachel says "Finn thank you for the best honeymoon ever I had the time of my life and tonight's fireworks were amazing she pauses as she lays her head on his chest "but this is the only firework I want to hear as she is referring to his heartbeat. "Finn smiles and kisses her deeply and runs his fingers though her hair. Rachel cant hold it in any longer she runs her hands up and down his bare legs and Finn moans out her name as she turns off the light all you hear out the room in the hallway is pleasure moans of love making.

The next morning all packed and ready to go they fetch a taxi to the airport and get on there flight back to New York Kurt is there to pick them up. "Hey lovebirds how was Paris"? "Oh my god Kurt it was amazing" Rachel says. Finn says "Yeah man it's was great we should all go again together sometime." "Sounds like a plan" Kurt said as he kept his eyes on the road but smiled.

They arrived home and Kurt was fumbling for his keys and saying "oh come on I know I put them in here" as he fishes around his pockets. Oh snap I think I forget them inside." Finn says "Come on Kurt my arms are tired from holding these bags." "Ok I think Santana is home I'll just knock". Kurt knocks on the door and he hears it unlocks and he opens the door and its pitch black inside. Rachel, Kurt and Finn all enter the house and drop the bags on the floor and once the bags hit the floor the light turns on and everybody even from Lima the Glee club and there family and friends welcome them back home. With a big banner hanging that says WELCOME HOME NEWLYWEDS! Rachel gasps and hugs everybody and Finn does the same to his mom and Burt and Mr. Schue and everybody else. Who planned this Rachel asked. Kurt winked at her and she gently slapped his shoulder and he faked to be hurt and pouted. Rachel laughed and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a huge hug. "Oh Kurt this is lovely thank you for doing this we are glad to be home." Her dads walk over and say ok sweetie spill how was Paris. "Oh dads it was amazing the lights the food everything and Finn took me out to see fireworks and a night on the town and everything." They both hug her and says we are glad you had a wonderful time sweetie we love you. "I love you to as she sighs into the their hugs.

After the party Kurt and Santana both leave leaving Finn and Rachel alone in the house for the night they decided to spend the night together watching movies and just cuddled up on the couch. Rachel falls asleep on Finn's chest to the soft beat of his heart. Finn sees Rachel asleep he gently picked her up and she snuggles closer into his chest and Finn smiles as he carries her to their bedroom and gently lies her down. He strips off her shirt slowly not to wake her and he gently says babe you need to wake up for a minute to hop into your Pj's. Rachel wakes up and gets into her pj's. While Finn strips down to his boxers and hops into bed once Rachel is in her pj's she walks into the bathroom and bushes her teeth and climbs back into bed with Finn. She claims her spot back on his chest and falls asleep. Finn kisses the top of her head and claps and the lights turn off.

Fast forwarding a bit

A few weeks go by and Finn is going to start going to collage to get his teaching degree and Rachel has gotten into NYDA and Finn went to Teachers College, Columbia University. A few months into College and Finn gets his degree to become a teacher he has gotten into a school where they needed a teacher for Glee Club he was following his dream just like Mr. Schue told him to do. Rachel got though NYDA and scored her first role in a musical Broadway for the play of Cinderella she was the main role as Cinderella. Finn had time off from his work so he got to see her a few nights when she did her play. Rachel was great everybody loved her.

Rachel wasn't feeling good this past week she was thanking god the play was over for the week and they had a week off as they were starting another one soon she was doing another Disney classic she was going to be in The Little Mermaid playing Aerial. She was so excited but she didn't feel good this week. Finn came home from school and nodded it was really quite in the house he knew that Rachel was home as her car was parked outside and she had the week off.

Finn laid down his bag on the couch and looked around for Rachel he checked the bathroom and the study nothing he then deiced to head into their bedroom he found her lying in bed sleeping. He gently walked over and kissed her cheek it felt warm. Finn was a little worried and he ran placed a hand on her forehead and it was warm also and Rachel was shivering a bit like she was cold. Finn gently shook her shoulder and tried to wake her up after a few shakes and calling her name Rachel slowly opened her eyes and looked at Finn. She smiled but went into a coughing fit. Finn was worried and said "babe are you ok? After her cough subsisted she took a deep breath and said "no I feel like crap I must of came down with something." Finn said oh sweetie as he kissed her cheek and said I'll call up Kurt for when he comes home to bring some chicken soup. Rachel smiled and said, "I'd like that".

Finn kissed her cheek again and she went back to sleep for a while. Finn pulled out his cell and called up Kurt he was hoping he was on break at Vogue. Kurt's phone rings and he answers it seeing its Finn. "Finn whats up bro"? Hey Kurt Rachel is under the weather do you think you could stop by the store on the way home and bring some chicken soup and ginger al home?" "Sure I can do that I'll be getting off here soon and I'll get that." "Thanks man see you later tonight." Bye Kurt said and hung up.

Finn poked his head back in the room and saw Rachel sound asleep so he decided to take a shower and get the school smell off of him and he got comfy in a tank top and boxers and lounged on the couch and watched a random football game. Santana came home first and flopped on the couch with Finn. "Hey where is Rachel?" "She's sleeping she is under the weather." "oh no what did she come down with?" "I don't know I think its just a small bug so maybe just a cold Kurt is bringing some chicken soup and ginger al home when he gets off work." "Oh ok well I'm going to cook up dinner what would you like tonight?" "Um how about chicken strips and French fries I think we have some up in the freezer." Ok Santana says and looks "Yeah we got some I'll heat up the oven so it can be done before Kurt gets home so you can make the soup for Rachel." "Ok" Finn says and puts on a random cartoon of Tom and Jerry.

A few minutes pass and dinner is ready and Finn and Santana munch on the chicken strips and fries while Kurt walks though the door and smells the food and says ooh chicken strips and fires. Rachel wakes up to the smell and walks into the living room wrapped up in a blanket and a box of tissues in one hand. She flops on the couch next to Finn and snuggles into him. He kisses her cheek and says Kurt brought home the soup are you up to eat love"? She shakes her head yes and Finn gets up while Kurt is on the couch so he lets her lay her head on his leg.

Finn is in the kitchen making the soup for Rachel. It's done love he gets a bowl and puts some in there for her and a glass of ginger al and sets it on the table. Rachel sits at the table and slowly munching on the soup. It's really good.

The next morning Finn has to go into work and so does Kurt and Santana. Rachel still is under the weather not as bad as yesterday though so she wakes up when Finn does and he tells her I'm just a phone call away if I cant come home call Kurt or Santana I know they can try to come home. She says "ok" and kisses his cheek. He runs his hand over her cheek and Rachel snuggles into it.

Rachel is still feeling a little sick she feels her tummy charm as she runs into the bathroom and throws up a bit. She sits down at on the floor and says what day it? After cleaning herself up she looks at her calendar and gasps. "Oh my god I'm late." She puts two and two together the sickness and throwing up. She runs back to the bathroom and rummages though her drawer and pulls out the little stick. She goes into the bathroom and all you hear is a gasp and "oh my god I'm pregnant!"

The first person she calls is her dad's she tells them the news and tells them to keep it hush, hush then she has to tell Carole and Burt. They are happy for her and Carol tells her to keep us informed ok. Rachel says ok I have to go Finn is going to be home any moment I have to tell him the news. Carol says tell him to him easy member what happen last time with Quinn. "I know said Rachel ok bye love you." Love you to Rachel bye" as she hung up.

Finn puts his key into the door and walks in and sees Rachel sitting on the couch. "Hey love how are you feeling?" "I'm feeling better" as she walks over and hugs him and starts crying a bit. Finn drops his bags and wraps his arms around her and says "hey why are you crying what's wrong." "Finn I know why I was sick it wasn't just a bug. "Oh what was it then what did you have." "Finn I'm late" "you're what?" "I'm late" as she raises her eyebrows. Finn's gears start working and he is like oh my god you're pregnant!" Rachel shakes her head "yes I am we are having a baby." Finn picks her up and hugs and kisses her "oh my god I'm going to be a dad!" as he keeps hugging and kissing her. Kurt and Santana walk in the door hearing all the commotion on the other side of the door. "What's with all the ruckus" "Rachel's pregnant we are having a baby." Kurt said 'Oh my god are you serious congrats you guys. Santana just hugs Rachel and Finn I'm so happy for you two." 'Did you tell anybody else?" "Yes I called my dads today and Carole and Burt. Finn says I have to tell Mr. Schue and Emma I'm going to go call them.

A few months pass and Rachel is getting bigger by the second today marks three months and Finn and Rachel go to find out the sex of the baby. They head to Rachel's doctor Dr. Kelly.

"Hello Rachel you're coming along well the checkup was good today everything is in tip top shape the babies heartbeat is good and everything is coming along. Well I got the sex of the baby here are you ready to find out?" Rachel shakes her head to excited to talk she takes a whole of Finn's hand so tight he feels like his fingers will break.

Dr. Kelly pulls out a paper and reads "The sex of your baby is a girl congrats on having a little baby girl." Rachel eeps out in excitement she has always wanted a little girl. Finn gets down on his knees and kisses her tummy and says "I can't wait to meet you little girl your going to be daddy's little girl." Rachel smiles and kisses the top of his head.

A few more months go by and its getting closer and closer to the day that Rachel is due she has taken off from Broadway her singing days are done for now until her daughter is born and old enough to come with her to work or be home with a babysitter. she is at home while Finn is at work and so is Santana and Kurt. She is relaxing on the couch. A few more hours go by and Finn comes home and embraces her and kisses her tummy saying daddy will see you soon little one. Rachel smiles and hugs him as they get ready for bed.

The next morning Rachel wakes up to sharp pain she wakes up FINN! Wake up its time. Finn wakes up in a flash grabbing the bag they had planned and ready for this Kurt and Santana hear Rachel yell and they know its time. The hospital isn't far from their house so they lay a towel on the back seat and Kurt hops in the driver seat. While Finn is in the back with Rachel and Santana is in the passenger side and they floor it to the hospital trying to stay under the speed limit so they don't get pulled over.

A minute flashes by and they arrived at the hospital and Finn carries Rachel into the hospital and yells out help my wife is in labor. A nurse runs over with a wheelchair and they wheel Rachel into a room as fast as lighting Finn, Kurt and Santana are forced to wait in the waiting room. Finn calls up people and tells them that Rachel is going into labor.

Hours pass and Dr. Kelly comes out and asks for Mr. Hudson? Finn stands up and says Dr. Kelly says, "you can see her now."

Finn walks into the ICU where Rachel is in one of the beds holding their little baby girl in a pink blanket. Finn has tears in his eyes as he sees his wife holding their baby. He pulls a chair next to her and sits down and kisses Rachel deeply. I deiced on a name we are going to call her Charlotte Ann Hudson. Finn smiles "I love it, it has a good ring to it." Rachel smiles and kisses her and Finn says Happy Birthday Charlotte as he kisses her head. The nurse walks in and points to a rocking chair and says "Mr. Hudson would you like to rock her and feed her?" Finn shakes his head yes as he sits down in the rocker and the nurse hands Finn Charlotte now just hold your hand under her head keep it upright and take your other hand for the bottle. Finn does what he is told and feeds Charlotte. Rachel slowly gets up from the bed a little tired still but she walks over and the nurse puts another rocking chair next to Finn and Finn says "In my pocket Rachel get my phone we can text a photo to everybody. Rachel pulls out his phone and asks the nurse to take the photo of them.

The nurse takes a photo of them and Finn texts everybody the picture they all get texts back saying Aww and congrats and she is beautiful. A few more hours go by and Rachel and Charlotte and Finn are able to head home they already have the nursery up and ready for Charlotte. Charlotte is fast asleep in Rachel's arms as they carry her into the nursery and lay her in her crib. Finn wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck as they watch Charlotte sleep. Rachel lets out a yawn and Finn picks her up bridle style and she silently giggles and he carries her off to bed and they both fall asleep expiated from all the happiness and craziness from today.

(Authors note) I'm not going to do all the scenes with Charlotte growing up but I'm going to fast forward so where she is heading into high school. Ok so ya bare with me the story is nearing the end I really hope you guys are enjoying it :)

Charlotte is now 16 and starting her first day at highschool she is excited she is also joining the glee club at her high school following in her mother and father footsteps and her uncle Kurt. She has her heart set on other things for her future she wants to Finish high school and having singing on the side and for her main job. She wants to become a nurse. She loves helping people she helped her Uncle Kurt when he fell down the stairs one day she knew what to do as she was taking classes in High School. Uncle Kurt was now in his late sixties. Her mother and father were also getting up in age but they still had spunk. Her father Finn was still working as a teacher he transferred to her high school and started teaching classes there and her mother Rachel was still doing Broadway but little parts here and there she couldn't belt out huge parts like she used to do.

It has been 4 years now and Charlotte is all done with high school Finn and Rachel are so proud of her getting through High School they are heading to her gradation tonight. Charlotte has gotten into St. Francis College for her Nursing degree and Finn and Rachel can't be any prouder of her. She grads from St. Francis and gets her degree and starts working at the hospital down the road from their house.

A few more years pass by and Finn and Rachel are retired now and are both in their seventies. Sadly Finn has come down with an illness and so has Rachel. Uncle Kurt has passed on he died last year also with his husband Blaine Anderson they both passed together from old age Kurt lived to be 78 and Blaine was 77. Finn and Rachel were both in bed and there daughter was now in her late forty's still as a nurse but a stay home at nurse now for seniors she was taking care of her parents.

Santana came over and helped her as much as she could with Finn and Rachel's illness they both came down with Cancer. Finn picked up from his dad's side that Carole never knew about and Rachel got it from her mother's side. Sadly Carole and Burt have passed to both in there late seventy's.

Charlotte was in the room checking up on her parents. Santana came over and looked at Finn she called Charlotte over and said Charlotte I think he has passed. Charlotte walked over and took off her stethoscope off her neck and laid it on Finn's chest and listened but no nothing Finn Hudson has passed away in his sleep. Charlotte and Santana hold back tears as they look over at Rachel who also looks like she has passed she has her hand wrapped in Finn's. Charlotte walked over to Rachel she was on her side so she didn't want to move her. So she took a whole of Rachel's other wrist that wasn't holding Finn's hand and laid two fingers on her wrist and felt for a pulse but no nothing Rachel has also passed along with Finn they died together holding hands.

A few days later the funnel were set and Mr. Schue and Emma who were still around and other's Rachel's dads and Sue and half of the Glee Club mourned there friends and family.

Charlotte came up to the stand and said "today we say goodbye to two wonderful people Mr. and Ms. Hudson I will miss them dearly they died together as soulmates holding hands." As the picture of them together was by their coffins and a few other photo's of them together when they first met in high school and when they got married.

"I will always remember my mom as a dancer and wonderful singer with my dad he may not be a wonderful dancer (a few laughs were heard in the crowd) but he danced with spirit and joy and lots of fun." Charlotte wipes a tear from her eye. "I have deiced to step down from my nursing job and follow in my mother's footsteps and go try Broadway I know she would love to see me do that."

Charlotte stepped down from the stand and laid a hand on each coffin as they lowered there coffin's into the ground they were buried next to Kurt and Blaine and Carole and Burt one big family of the Hummel's and Hudson's

Charlotte goes around and hugging each other and wiping tears and after everybody leaves she looks up towards the sky and whispers "I love you mom I love you dad I miss you see you soon you guys took the midnight train going anywhere."

The end.


End file.
